1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory expansion pack for storing content. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing content, stored in a memory expansion pack, to a portable terminal connected with the expansion pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals have rapidly spread and are widely used by the general public. Hybrid portable terminals with various functions, as well as simple telephone functions, have been developed to meet various needs and desires of consumers. The supply chain for various and dynamic content has also been visualized along with the opening of the wireless network, the rapid evolution of the wireless network, and the increased spread of advanced mobile terminals. Accordingly, memory and data communication fees have become primary issues for users and service providers, due to the growing demand for such large-volume content in a changing environment.
In particular, one example includes the portable terminal with an MP3 playback function, which was previously available only to MP3 players, and which is now on the market. This device allows the user to easily listen to music using the portable terminal which is always in their possession. To listen to MP3-encoded music using the portable terminal, however, the user must store downloaded MP3 files in a memory in the portable terminal. Most MP3 files are about 4 MB in size, and a general memory for portable terminals can only store a limited number of such MP3 files, typically, 4 or 5 MP3 files.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus and method for providing a large amount of content in various ways to a portable terminal.